


Lyrics From My Heart

by soshadylately



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Glam Rock RPF, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Angst, Bullying, Drabble, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, Hurt, Love, M/M, Romance, Sweet, Teenagers, Violence, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-04 00:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soshadylately/pseuds/soshadylately
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The new boy’s name was Tommy. Tommy Joe Ratliff. He wore black eyeliner, lipstick and had shaved off half of his hair. The other side he kept long and dyed different colours every few weeks. Everyone avoided him, feared being associated to him. My friends hated him. But I, I thought he was beautiful. /Oneshot in a series of 100 word drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lyrics From My Heart

~~~Everybody wants to talk about a freak,  
No one wants to dig that deep

The new boy’s name was Tommy. Tommy Joe Ratliff. He wore black eyeliner, lipstick and had shaved off half of his hair. The other side he kept long and dyed different colours every few weeks. He never smiled, always kept to himself. Rumours were he was a fucking faggot. That’s why he had moved here, to escape from bullies at his old school. It hadn’t worked. He was outcasted here too. He was a freak. That fucking freak who liked guys. Everyone avoided him, feared being associated to him. My friends hated him. But I, I thought he was beautiful.

 

====

~~~You were a beam of light, lit up my broken sky  
There was just something about you

I sat beside Tommy in lit. He never spoke. I watched him while he wrote, his long beautiful fingers caressing the pen. The thought of those fingers doing naughty things to me made had me shifting in my seat. He bit his lip when he was thinking, and on mornings when the sun streamed in and hit him, he shone like an angel. I couldn’t wait to get to class just to see him. He fascinated me. I wanted to get to know him, and I finally got the chance to when we were assigned as partners for a project.

 

====

~~~The tide and the moon, yeah, you pull like the sea  
In waves I can feel ya, you’re my ecstasy

I went to his house to work on it. He had three fenders. He blushed when I asked him to play one for me, and proceeded to do so flawlessly. I sang along while he played. He could play the keys too. I finally heard him speak, and his voice was so fucking sexy. I discovered that we shared a love for glam rock. He liked Metallica and wanted to play in a band when he grew up. Then he smiled at me, his brilliant grin making my head spin. He was fucking gorgeous. We didn’t get any work done. 

 

====

~~~I don’t wanna miss a second with you  
Let’s stay this way forever it only gets better  
If we want it to

They had slammed Tommy against the locker. They’d called him a faggot, a disgusting fatherfucker. I saw red. His lip was bleeding when I pulled them off him and told them to fuck off. They told me I’d regret this, but I didn’t care. I brought him back home and cleaned him up. He told me I was better off not his friend, told me he was not worth it. He told me he was gay. I told him it didn’t matter, that those motherfuckers were no longer my friends. I told him I had fallen in love with him.

 

====

~~~I don’t need to wonder anymore  
I have found what I’ve been looking for

I’d brought Tommy home to meet my parents. They hadn’t known that I’d liked guys. I was worried about what they’d say, but they’d accepted Tommy with open arms. I dyed my hair black and started wearing liner because Tommy liked how it made my eyes pop. On our first anniversary I took him to a little meadow I’d found when I was a kid. We spent the night gazing at the stars. They were beautiful, but none could compare to the man lying beside me. That night, I lost my virginity to the one that had stolen my heart.

 

====

~~~You’re the only one that knows me  
Better than I know myself

Tommy looked radiant in a tailored black suit and tie and contrasting blonde hair. I was in a matching white suit. I grabbed his hand as we walked. The school’s gym was all spruced up, decorated just for prom night. Around us students twirled drunkenly, boys in flattering suits and girls in overly short dresses, looking to impress. I only had eyes for Tommy Joe. I felt in my pocket again for the ring. Perfect. Taking Tommy’s hand, I gently led him outside, away from the crowd and noise. I took his face in my hands and kissed him tenderly.

 

====

~~~They say we’ll rot in hell, but I don’t think we will  
They’ve branded us enough, “Outlaws Of Love”

Our lips had barely connected when I felt a strong hand grip the back of my suit, a sharp searing pain in my ribs. Searing pain as a fist connecting with my nose. There were six of them. The six I used to consider my friends. A pained yell from my left. No! Tommy! I lunged out with renewed strength, but it wasn’t enough—there were too many of them. A swift kick and I was on the ground again. Sharp, numbing pain. The last thing I saw before the world turned to black was Tommy’s head hitting the ground.

 

====

~~~Remember, remember, the first time we collided?  
We lost it, we lost it….

Tommy was walking alone. He passed his house, passed the music store he and Adam used to hang out at. Passed the restaurant where they’d usually gone for lunch after school. Passed the meadow where he’d given Adam his soul. Passed the cinema where they’d had their first date—cliché, yes. Passed the soccer field where he’d first seen Adam, sitting and reading a book quietly while his assholes friends kicked a ball around. Passed the salon where they’d always gotten their hair done together. Tommy passed by them all, all these memories, his mind blank. Tommy walked and walked.

 

====

~~~I would give anything just to chase the dark away and start all over again  
How do we take back what’s been done, what’s been said…

Tommy finally arrived at the hospital. He stopped…and he remembered. He remembered how when he’d woken up, everything hurt. It hurt to breathe, it hurt to move. It hurt to think. Everything was too white, too clean. He was wrapped up and bandaged, his ribs broken. His family was gathered around the bed. They were worried. Why? They’d never cared before. He’d just wanted to see Adam. He wanted Adam to hug him and tell him this was all just a nightmare, that soon everything would be okay. But for the first time, when he’d needed Adam, Adam didn’t come.

 

====

~~~Sick of being tired and sick and ready for another kind of fix  
The damage is damning me down, down down…..

They’d told him Adam hadn’t made it. It wasn’t his fault, they’d said. Adam never had a chance. But if not for him, Adam would still be happy, still be popular. Still be alive. They said Adam would’ve wanted him to live. But would he really? Would Adam still love him? Tommy gazed down at the waves slamming into the deck. Really not blame him? A tear traced its way down Tommy’s cheek as he spread his arms. Really not hate him? Tommy shifted his weight, and he fell forward. 

Wait for me, Adam. I’m coming to join you.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first non porn fic and yeah it was kinda sad idk I hope you liked it nevertheless. :3
> 
> Kudos would mean the world to me, feedback and constructive criticism would be much appreciated.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading <3


End file.
